27 Waagerecht
27 Waagerecht ist die zweite Episode der Sechsten Staffel und die Einhundertunddreizehnte der Serie. Inhalt EIN WEITER WEG NACH HAUSE – In dem Wissen, dass sie sich mit dem Verlust von Damon abfinden muss, wendet Elena sich an Alaric, damit der ihr hilft mit ihrem Leben weiterzumachen. Enzo überredet Caroline, sich ihm anzuschließen, als er einer Spur folgen will, die Damon und Bonnie zurückbringen könnte, aber Caroline ist schockiert, als sie einen unerwarteten Abstecher machen und aufdecken, was Stefan tut. Währenddessen macht sich Matt Sorgen um Jeremy, der viel Zeit mit Sarah verbringt, einem mysteriösem Mädchen, das erst kürzlich in Mystic Falls angekommen ist. Anderswo gesteht Tripp, Vorsitzender des Community-Protecting-Program, Matt gegenüber seine Verbindung zu der Stadt. Schließlich, aufgrund der Zerstörung der Anderen Seite, tuen sich Damon und Bonnie widerwillig zusammen, um das Rätsel um ihren Aufenthaltsort zu lüften und einen Weg zu finden, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Handlung Bonnie und Damon laufen nachdem sie durch das weiße Licht in 'Das große nichts' verschwunden sind durch Mystic Falls, aber etwas ist anders. Damon ist noch ein Vampir, was bedeutet dass dort, wo die beiden sind der Anti-Magie-Zauber aufgehoben ist. Aber auch der Mystic Grill, den Damon in die Luft gejagt hat steht. Sie können keine Menschen sehen, was möglich wäre, wären sie auf der anderen Seite. Damon und Bonnie laufen die Straßen von Mystic Falls entlang, wobei ihnen auffällt, dass die alten Autos brandneu aussehen. Sie finden auch Elenas Haus, das sie abgebrannt hatte. Auf einer Zeitung sehen sie das Datum 10. Mai 1994, als eine Sonnenfinsternis passiert. Bonnie glaubt, dass sie dort gelandet sind, weil ihre Grams ihr geholfen hat. Dadurch, dass sie Damons Hand gehalten hat ist er auch dort. Sie glaubt daran, dass Magie sie wieder von dort weg bringen kann, auch wenn sie feststellen muss, dass sie weiterhin keine Magie wirken kann. Sie hofft mit Hilfe des alten Grimoires ihrer Großmutter ihre Magie wiederfinden zu können. Als Bonnie ein Kreuzworträtsel machen möchte gibt es wieder eine Sonnenfinsternis. Die beiden müssen feststellen, dass sie immer wieder den 10. Mai 1994 erleben. Elena packt alles, das sie an Damon erinnert in einen Karton. Sie und Alaric unterhalten sich über Damon und alles Gute, das er getan hat, auf das die Beiden stoßen löscht Alaric aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Caroline glaubt, dass sie und Enzo einer Spur folgen, doch tatsächlich besuchen sie Stefan in Savanna, wo sich dieser inzwischen niedergelassenhat. Auch Ivy, Stefans feste Freundin, ist anwesend, da sie mit Stefan, der etwas gekocht hat, gemeinsam essen wollte. Caroline und Enzo bleiben zum Essen. Sie reden darüber, dass wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Ivys Auto war bei der Reperatur in der Werkstatt in der Stefan arbeitet. Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen wird klar, dass Stefan schon seit mehr als 2 Monaten in Savanna lebt und seitdem aufgegeben hatte nach einem Weg zu suchen, der Bonnie und Damon zurück bringt. Stefan erzählt Caroline als sie allein sind, dass er bis vor zwei Monaten jeder Spur, die Alaric ihm gab gefolgt ist, aber keine etwas ergeben hat. Das ist der Grund, warum er aufgegeben hatte. Sarah, das Mädchen, das Elena angregriffen hatte und später von Caroline manipuliert wurde, wohnt vorerst bei Matt und Jeremy, da Jeremy sie eingeladen hatte, was Matt allerdings nicht gefällt. Tripp, der Anführer der Bürger-Verteidigung, sucht nach ihr. Alaric und Elena suchen nach dem Moment, an dem sie wusste dass sie Damon liebte, was sich allerdings als schwierig herausstellt, weil Elena sich darüber selbst nicht im Klaren ist. Bei einem Telefonat mit Caroline erzählt diese Alaric, dass Elena sich in Damon verliebte, als sie noch mit Stefan zusammen war. Elena hatte bereits aufgegeben, da sie den Moment in dem sie wusste, dass sie Damon liebte nicht finden konnte. Sie ist bereits dabei wieder die Sachen, die sie an Damon erinnern auszupacken und telefoniert mit Luke um von ihm wieder Kräuter zu bekommen, als Alaric in der Türe steht. Der Moment indem Elena in liebte war an ihrem Geburtstag, als er ihr ihre Kette gab, die sie verloren hatte. Es war das selbstloseste, das er je getan hatte, denn er wusste, dass diese sie an Stefan erinnert und obwohl es ihn schmerzte gab er ihr die Kette. Alaric löschte diese Erinnerung und das war der Auslöser dafür, dass sie Damon jetzt nur noch als Stefans Bruder und Monster sieht. Sie hat das Bild vor Augen, wo Damon Jeremy das Genick bricht, direkt vor ihren Augen. Als Caroline in ihrem Auto sitzt und weint wegen Stefans Verhalten und als Enzo das sieht, steigt er aus und geht um Ivy zu töten. Enzo verspricht Stefan für ewige Qualen zu sorgen, da Damon Stefan das einst versprochen hatte. Jeremy spricht mit Bonnies Mailbox, um ihr so alles erzählen zu können und ihre Stimme zu hören "Hey it's Bonnie. Leaf a message", lautet ihre Ansage. Sarah, das Mädchen das von Elena angegriffen wurde hat ein Auto gestohlen. Sie hat Familie in Mystic Falls, die sie allerdings nicht kennt. Tripp ist ein Mitglied der Gründerfamilien, ein Fell. Er tötet Vampire, dadurch dass er sie in seinem Van nach Mystic Falls fährt, wo sie sterben. Bonnie konnte eine Nummer des Kreuzworträtsels nicht lösen, doch ist auch diese Nummer ausgefüllt, als sie mit Damon beim Essen sitzt. Beide beteuern es nicht gewesen zu sein. es muss also jemand anderes mit ihnen dort sein. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley als Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder als Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen als Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham als Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola als Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig als Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino als Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis als Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey als Enzo Nebendarsteller *Marguerite MacIntyre als Liz Forbes *Colin Ferguson als Tripp *Gabrielle Walsh als Sarah *Emily C. Chang als Ivy Trivia *Enzo ist seit dieser Episode ein Hauptcharakter * Damon und Bonnie befinden sich im Mystic Falls des 10. Mais 1994 * sie erleben den gleichen Tag immer wieder * an diesem Tag war eine Sonnenfinsternis (die sie auch immer wieder erleben) * Bonnie hatte als Kind einen Teddybären names Ms. Cuddles, den sie verlor als sie 9 war * sie hat ihn jetzt bei sich zu Hause gefunden und trägt ihn seitdem meist bei sich * Damon behauptet es wäre seine ganz persöhnliche Hölle * in Staffel 3 Episode 1 Geburtstag hatte Elena sich in Damon verliebt * sie wusste das erste Mal, dass sie Damon liebte, als sie noch mit Stefan zusammen war * Sie vergisst, dass sie Damon je geliebt hat * Bonnies Mailbox Ansprache ist: "Hey it's Bonnie leaf a message." * Tripps tatsächlicher Name ist Thomas Vincent Fell III. * er ist ein Mitglied der Gründerfamilien * er hat einen Van, indem er Vampire über die Grenze fährt, um sie so zu töten. * jemand hat das Kreuzorträtsel gelöst, Bonnie und Damon waren es nicht Zitate Elena: "Missing Bonnie makes me sad Jer. Missing Damon makes me dangerous." ---- Alaric: "Do you trust me to digging around in your Mind?" Elena: "I trust you completly." ---- Damon: "And that is Elenas not so burnt to a crisp house." ---- Damon: "The date" Bonnie: "May 10th 1994. Is that... Are we... That's impossi..." Damon: "I don't think we should be asking where we are. I think we should be asking when we are." ---- Alaric: "Who was Damon Salvatore?" Elena: "He was my boyfriend, I loved him and he died" ---- Enzo: "I'm a neck-person. So Stefan. Right Stefan?" Stefan: "Not anymore." Enzo: "Oh that's silly. You can't just stop being a neck person." ---- Ivy: "Is Enzo your boyfriend?" Caroline: "Oh god no. Would you date that?" ---- Bonnie: "Everything that existed in 1994 still exists." ---- Bonnie: "Oh Jesus. Have breakfast with my least favorite person and a crossword puzzle. From 1994." ---- Bonnie: "It's may 10th, same date as yesterday. We're living the same day. All over again." Damon: "Well, that proves it. We're in hell. My own personal custom built hell and you're in with me. I'm done." ---- Matt: (als Jeremy sich ein Glas mit Alkohol einschenkt): "It's a bit early for that, don't think?" Jeremy: "It's dark out." Matt: "I ment in life" ---- Damon (zu Bonnie): "Not only that I'm stuck with you. I'm stuck with the useless version of you." ---- Elena: "It's okay to love them both, that's what Kathrine used to say. How sad is it, that my own evil doppelganger was smarter than me." ---- Alaric: "Tell me the moment you knew you loved him" Elena:"It was my birthday. Damon and I spent the entire summer looking for Stefan. And I was trying to put on a good face on because Caroline was throwing this party for me but I was so sad. I was two seconds from deciding that I wasn't gonna go. Thought on leaving the room. Until Damon walked in to give me my birthday gift. It was the necklace that Stefan has given to me. I'd lost it. And Damon knew what the necklace ment to me. What I ment about my feelings for Stefan. Even tough he loved me, he gave me the one thing that represented hope for me and his brother. I knew how much it hurt him, but he did it. It was the most selfless that he's ever been. And in that moment I loved him. I didn't want to. It terrified me but for that moment I loved him. Do it. It's okay. I'm ready. Alaric: "Are you sure?" Elena: "I am sure.Just take it away, please" Alaric: "Damon never came into the room. He never gave you the nacklace. The party was miserable. And you spent the rest of the night at the house watching movies and eating popcorn with Jeremy" Elena (after a short flachback to the moment when Damon broke Jeremys neck infront of Elena): "Jeremy... Damon killed Jeremy. He snapped hin neck right in front of me." Alaric: "Elena. Who was Damon Salvatore?" Elena:"He's Stefans brother, he's a monster and then he died." ---- Bonnie: "I didn't finish this." Damon: "Well, neither did I" Bonnie: "There's someone else here." Kritiken zur Episode * Review von Marie Florschütz auf myFanbase (deutsch) Galerie Tvd 6x02 pic.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_2.jpg Tvd s6 pic 4.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_6.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_3.jpg Tvd_s6_pic_5.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6